Tu come stai?
by kisim
Summary: Babi se dio cuenta de que realmente nunca habia podido olvidar a step, pero tal vez ya es demasiado tarde para ella, para el, para ellos...   porque la lucha mas dificil es contra uno mismo... ff de a tres metros sobre el cielo.


_**Declamair**: Los personajes pertecen a Federico Moccia, yo solo intento hacerme feliz manejando sus vidas (:_

**

* * *

**

**Tu come stai..?**

**por **

**Kisim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**è passato un pò troppo di tempo, come stai?**_

_**troppo tempo che non sei quella che sai che vuoi**_

_(Ha pasado un poco demasiado de tiempo, como estas?_

_Mucho tiempo que no eres esa que sabes que quieres)_

* * *

**_Prefacio_**

**Tun tun tun**

Sentía su corazón latir, contra su pecho, sin tregua alguna

Sentía su respiración entrecortada y sus manos sudorosas

Su mente estaba llena de mil ideas, dando vuelta, gritándole, atormentándole

Sin poder evitarlo una mueca de disgusto cruzo por su cara, este momento no debía de ser así, no debería tener tantas dudas, no debería querer gritar y salir corriendo en la primer oportunidad que se presentase, por dios santo era su boda, tenía que estar feliz, sin dejar de reír, contando contra reloj las horas que faltasen para el gran evento..

Y he la aquí, queriendo huir como una cobarde, no sabía porque, un bufido salió de sus labios, eso era mentir si sabía el porqué, sentía aun el recuerdo de sus caricias, el sabor de sus besos, si cerraba sus ojos podía ver sus ojos llenos de pasión y olerlo, aquel olor que durante la adolescencia le hacía perder la cabeza, le hacía solo pensar en él.. Aquel olor que aún no podía olvidar..

De nuevo volvió a fijar su mirada en el ventanal en donde se apreciaban el tráfico de la cd. de roma, coches yendo y viniendo, babi no pudo evitarse preguntar si todas aquellas personas sabían bien a donde se dirigían, si iban por su voluntad o simplemente por un compromiso imposible de romper; se abrazó a si misma cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerla completa, y de nuevo ese sentimiento de encontrarse perdida sin dirección alguna, no sabiendo a donde ir y sin realmente querer ir a algún lado, porque a quien engañaba solo quería meterse debajo de las cobijas e ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Inconscientemente se soltó el chongo que traía en la cabeza, dejando que al cascada de cabellos caiga con una gracia innata, tomo un mechón de su cabello, de aquel cabello que la hacía sentir tan orgullosa, tan femenina, tan ella y de repente sin aviso alguno le llego a la mente la imagen de una mujer con el cabello corto abrazando a la persona que más había querido en su vida, los había visto hace meses en un restaurant, recordaba bien el sabor de la ponzoña que sintió al verle con ella, era la primera vez que lo veía en 3 años, tres largos años, donde por más que quiso su mente buscaba un escusa tras otra para recordarlo, y pam! Que reencuentro el sin saber que ella estaba ahí, riendo tan libremente y con sus ojos sin dejar el rostro de aquella mujer; sintió como su corazón se oprimió, poso su mano derecha sobre su pecho y en un susurro más para ella misma dijo: tranquilo, tranquilo, todo pronto acabara…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su pecho le ardió y un temblor involuntario la azote justo cuando caía al suelo sin poder evitarlo, al principio solo eran unas cuentas lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas y de la nada se convirtió en mar, que no se detenía, que no le permitía respirar.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, si fueron unos minutos o fueron horas enteras, solo supo que dejo de llorar hasta que no le quedaron lagrimas hasta que el dolor de su corazón fue remplazado por una sensación de vacío..

Se levantó y se volvió a recoger el cabello, se aliso el vestido que llevaba y se sonrió al reflejo que mostraba el ventanal donde estaba parada, cualquiera que hubiera entrado ese momento no habría tenido más pista de que su alma estaba rota, que un ligero enrojecimiento de sus ojos; respiro una, dos veces, tres veces y se dio la vuelta, camino lentamente hacia su tocador y tomo un pequeño perfume que le había regalado su prometido la navidad pasada, se lo acerco a su nariz inspirando aquel dulce olor, queriendo que aquel olor sustituyera su olor, queriendo que no la haga recordar, queriendo olvidar haber estado _**tres metros sobre el cielo. **_

* * *

_**Solo puedo decir por fin! Lo hice hahaha no podía quitarme las ganas de hacer un ff de 3msc. Amo! Ese libro como no tiene idea y si ho voglia di te me rompió el corazón.**_

_**Como se abran dado cuenta si! Yo quería que babi & step se quedaran juntos, en verdad gin es a mi punto de vista una persona medio psiquiátrica, repito solo es mi opinión ( porque que normal puede ser estar tomándole fotos desde adolescente o esperar en un aeropuerto mas de 12 horas)**_

_**En fin espero que más personas se inspiren a escribir sobre esta bella historia (: **_

_**En amor**_

_**Kisim **_


End file.
